1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is connectors for Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (‘USB’) is a serial bus standard to interface devices. USB can connect computer peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras and printers. USB was designed to allow peripherals to be connected using a single standardized interface socket to improve plug-and-play capabilities by allowing devices to be connected and disconnected without rebooting the computer. Computers having connected USB peripheral devices may be moved or shipped causing unintentional disconnection of those USB peripheral devices.